My angel my heart
by xxMailenDenisexx
Summary: Edward loves everything about his life now. His wife and daughter. But he also wonders about his mother. And his past. I suck at summaries, just please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I watched my little girl sleep, safe and soundly. How did I get so lucky? Me? A soulless monster, which belongs in hell.

First Bella, my love, my other half. And now Renesmee.

It is sick to think that I wanted to kill our child, as a fetus. Bella was right, she was worth the fight.

"Hey," Bella said as she walked into Nessie's room, catching my gaze. "She is so beautiful, isn't she?"

"Yes, but not as beautiful as you." I smiled at her. She replied with a soft kiss on my lips.

I looked at the clock on her bedside table. It was half past eight.

I pulled Ness from her bed, and walked over to her closet to dress her. She woke up as soon as the cold air hit her.

Ness looked up at me with her chocolate brown eyes, Bella's eyes. She touched my face.

"No, honey. You're safe. It is just time to wake." Once again she put her hand to my face, "Momma is right here."

Bella was over to my side in a flash. She grabbed Renesmee out of my arms and kissed her forehead.

"Hi, baby girl."

I smiled, Bella was a fantastic mother.

It was funny to think how much Bella wanted to be a vampire, that she was willing to give up motherhood.

But when Nessie was conceived, Bella forgot all about her change and focused all on saving her baby.

When Renesmee was dressed and fed, we all walked over to the main house.

Bella and Ness were being kidnapped for the day, by my two sisters and mother. When Bella came across their scent she groaned. I could do nothing but laugh. Though I felt my wife's pain, it was very amusing to watch Alice grab a hold of her next victim. In this case, Bella.

"It's okay, love. Alice promises to be on her best behavior and stay inside of Washington."

"She better, otherwise I am keeping Renesmee and I off limits until I reach a thousand!"

I smiled and kissed her hair, " I still wonder who is more intimidating, you or the pixie."

Bella scowled at me, and walked over to the waiting car.

"Bye Daddy!" Nessie called. I waved and blew her a kiss.

When they were gone, I walked into the house only to find my two brothers and father playing poker. They were all very deeply absorbed into the game, nobody noticed my entrance.

"Got room for one more?" I asked, not waiting for a answer. I pulled up a chair and sat down. Emmett was the only one to complain.

"No way! I am not having you in my head!" Emmett had this idea that I always cheated.

"Emmett, it is not cheating if you win. Mind reading or not."

Carlisle and Jasper laughed. Emmett scowled.

"Whatever, just stay out of my head." He started to sing the American anthem to block me out.

"No, problem."

The game went flawlessly. Emmett kept accusing me of cheating, after every game I won.

When the third game was over, Jasper and Emmett stood up.

"Next time, bring your wife." Emmett growled.

I just laughed, Jazz and Em planned to go hunting. So Jasper didn't even bother trying to calm him.

After they left, Carlisle got up.

"Well, I must get going. Alice predicted a three car pile up tonight, which means a busy night for me." He let out a chuckle and also disappeared.

Being alone with a clear head, gave me time to think.

I thought about my family. My wife and our daughter, my siblings, and Carlisle and Esme.

I also thought about my mother and father.

It seems weird that 90 years ago, I lost my parents, Elizabeth and Edward Masen, to the Spanish Influenza.

My mother had begged Carlisle to save me, in all his power. He had grown so fond of mother, he did as asked.

But, before that sad and dreary time. I was a regular teenager…correction, a man.

A man ready to fight for his country.

A solider.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everybody who read my story. I had no idea it would get as many hits as it did for in the 1st day. Just WOW! Thank you all very much! Please review!****

* * *

**

It was a hot day in June, I was out on the porch of my family's home.

"Edward?" My mother called.

"Out here, Mother." I yelled back.

She walked out gracefully from the house.

"There you are. What are you doing out here by yourself?"

"Enjoying this beautiful day. I needed sometime to think…." My voice trailed off. Mother smiled and joined me on the swing.

"Yes, this _is_ a good place to think. You know, I came out here everyday when I was pregnant with you. And everyday, you seemed to kick in enjoyment. It was kind of our special time together." She smiled at the memory.

"And what are you thinking about my child?" She grabbed my hand, and we swung together.

"Well, mostly about the war, you and father, and the future. You know. The same stuff that haunts my mind everyday." I turned to look at her face. It seemed sad, I went back thru my thoughts. Had I said something wrong?

"Edward, how I do wish you would give up this solider nonsense. You should be focused on your education, then settling down and starting a family." She laughed, "If only you saw how many beautiful young ladies look your way."

Bless my mother. She has such a pure and gentle heart, all she wants is what is best for me. "Mother, I see your point. Truly, I do. But, my country needs me and what I have to offer."

She kissed my hand. "One day, dear boy. One day , soon you will find your perfect place in life. Maybe find a woman you _do _fancy. And if you do not. Then I will!"

I smiled, she laughed her laugh that sounded like a million shimmering bells.

She continued," No matter what, I will make sure you are forever happy. My darling little boy."

Mother kissed my hand once more. She got off the swing, and headed back inside.

Two days later, I felt like death.

My lungs felt small and useless, my throat had felt like a thousand bees stung it. I had absolutely no energy.

"Mother!" I rasped. She seemed to hear me. For she was at my side in no time.

I have never seen anybody's eyes get a wide as I had Elizabeth Masen's.

"EDWARD!" She called my father's name, while she felt my head.

"Oh dear, oh dear. EDWARD! Call around a cab! NOW!"

Mother had tears in her eyes. "Not my baby, god anybody besides him."

Father called upstairs. "I called, they said they shall hurry."

"Come on, dear. Let us get you up."

Mother helped me dress in fresh nightclothes. By the time we finished, the cab came.

She rushed me downstairs, and into the waiting automobile. And we were rushing to the hospital.

When we reached the hospital, I could hardly stand. Mother ran right up to the nurse, "Please! We need a doctor."

The nurse looked over Mother's shoulder. I must have looked worse then I thought. She turned right around to a closed door and knocked fast and feverishly.

When the door opened, a god looking man came out.

His hair was a honey gold, along with his eyes.

As soon as I saw him, I could not stand any longer. He seemed to reach me at a alarming rate, and caught me before I fell.

I shivered at his touch. I noticed his skin was very cold, and pale.

"Hello, I am Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

Mother was frantic, "Please, sir. Help my son!"

"Yes, of course." Dr. Cullen led me to a empty cot and set me down.

"How long has he been like this?"

"He showed no symptoms until this morning." This time, my father answered. Dr. Cullen nodded slowly, thinking everything over.

About a minute later, he diagnosed me with my greatest fear.

"I am so sorry. But the disease has spread so quickly, that there is nothing to do."

I felt my eyes go huge, my mother fell to her knees.

"How…can that be? I am going to die?" I felt tears of my own weal up in my eyes.

Dr. Cullen shook his head.

"I am so very sorry."

Then everything went black.

* * *

**Okay, so depending on how well people respond to this chapter, will be the decision if I post chapter 3. Come on people! It is only getting better! Please Review! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Thanks for the awesome support with reading this! I am really glad you did! But it is not over YET! I still have about another 5 chapters to go. So check back regularly. Sorry this one is so short. And possibly a little boring. But the next chapter is more exciting! So be back sometime this week and continue though Edward's journey of his story!

* * *

**

When I awoke-after what felt like hours later- I found both Mother and Father also confined to a cot.

"Mother?" Her head shot up immediately, "Why are you in a bed?"

"Well dear, as soon as you fell asleep. Dr. Cullen decided to check your father and I for the influenza. Apparently your father had the beginning signs as did I."

She made a face of disgust, then turned to me.

"How do you feel, dear?"

"Worse, much worse." I looked to father, " Mother, father does not look like himself."

She didn't say a word. I took that a bad sign that Father was already worse then I was.

Dr. Cullen walked in then, he went directly to Mother and pulled up a chair.

"Hello, Mrs. Masen. How are you feeling?"

"I feel absolutely-" Her sentence was cut off by a coughing fit.

Blood was on her hand when she pulled it away from her mouth.

"That is what I thought." As the doctor cared for mother, I saw a nurse go to father's bed with a bottle of pills.

She shook him, trying to wake him up. He didn't respond.

Her face was alarmed as she tried to revive him.

"DOCTOR!" She yelled for Dr. Cullen.

Once again, Carlisle rushed over to the bed at a inhuman rate. He grabbed father's wrist to check his pulse. After a minute of searching, he gave up.

Dr. Cullen whispered something to the nurse, and she nodded her head and quickly left.

He turned to Mother and I, and he didn't say a word.

Mother did not burst out into tears liked I had imagined, instead she got out of her bed and started to walked over to mine. Dr. Cullen attempted to stop her.

"But, Mrs. Cullen. You must rest. I shall tend to him."

"Nonsense! You leave me be, I am going to take care of Edward. I am not going to lose him to!"

I didn't say a word. I couldn't seem to find my voice. Plus, I knew better then to mess with mother once she set her mind to something. Dr. Cullen must have a death wish.

Mother didn't make it more then about 5 steps, until she collapsed, right on to the floor, and started coughing and wheezing. The doctor picked her up, without any effort, and took her back to her bed.

I must of fell asleep once more. It was strange how I have lost all control of my body. I felt as a mosquito draining its victim of its blood. I was the victim.

I never reopened my eyes. I didn't have the strength to. Instead I listened to my mother and the doctor converse.

"Save him!" She rasped.

"I will do everything in my power."

"Yes, you must do everything in _your_ power. What others can not do; That is what you must do to save my Edward."

I heard mother gasp a couple times and her breathing stopped.

"Mrs. Masen?"

He sighed, "I promise."

Those were the last words I heard before I heard my mother's cot being pushed away.

Somehow, I still couldn't bring myself to open my eyes. Just to see if I was dreaming or not.

I was now a orphan, forever.

* * *

**Remember! Be back either tomorrow or Wednesday for Chapter 4! Review! THANKS! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again everybody! Well, this story has been up for about 3 days now, and I have already had over 110 hits! Thank you!!!! Please spread the word! **

* * *

I am not sure how long it was until I felt as if I was flying. The wind hit my face, God, that felt so good.

The next thing I knew I was again on a flat, bed like surface.

Moments passed, then a pair of cold lips were at my ear.

"Forgive me," said the voice. All of the sudden there was a blast of pain. First at my throat, then at my wrist and ankles.

This pain…I have never felt anything like it before. It was extremely hot. Almost as hot as sticking your hand into a blazing fire, no wait. It was much, MUCH worse.

The pain was unbearable, and uncomfortable I don't know how long the pain lasted. But after what I guessed was about 3 days, it slowly started to fade.

I opened my eyes to a whole new world.

_Should I speak? _

I looked around the room, I could have sworn somebody was just next to me, whispering in my ear.

I came across the only person here along with me, Dr. Cullen.

'What did you say?"

He looked at me, questioning my sanity.

_What is he talking about? I didn't say a word._

"Yes, you did. I heard you." I protested.

He looked at me with apologetic eyes.

"Edward, I do know this is confusing. Believe me, but your mother asked me to save you. So I did, in the only way I knew how."

My mother? Where was she?

"Nonsense! Where is my mother? I want to go home!" I stormed out of his living room, yelling for Mother.

That was of course, until I came across a mirror.

Red eyes.

Who am I looking at? The eyes I have are green, a beautiful emerald green. Not the color of blood. But, in fact I was staring at myself. I had my same hair and features. But everything was different.

"Wha…what happened to my eyes? What kind of sick joke is this?"

"Edward…let me explain. Your mother's dying wish was for me to save you. I did. I am- well, _We _are vampires. You are no longer, nor will you ever be again, human. You are counted legally dead in your old world. You shall no longer eat, sleep, or go to the restroom. Basically any humanly body function you had is gone.

"We drink blood. But not of humans, only of animals. I believe your throat is burning now as we speak. My apologies, we shall go out hunting when the sun sets. I will explain in a minute about that."

Dr. Cullen looked at me, trying to study my face. I have always been good at keeping myself composed.

"Your five senses are enhanced. Nobody else in the world can see, hear, or smell like us. Now, as for the rules. Well, there are none, besides 1. You must keep this a secret. You can not go out in the sunlight because of our skin. It will sparkle like a million little diamonds."

_Have I covered everything? I should tell him about the Volturi, but maybe I should wait until after he hunts. _

"Who are they? Those Volturi people?"

He looked at me wide eyed.

"How did you know their name?"

"You just said it."

"No I didn't, I _thought_ it…" His voice trailed off.

_Can you hear this? Nod your head is yes._

I did as told.

_Fantastic! _ He thought.

"Dr. Cullen, I-"

"Please, you and I are family now. Call me Carlisle."

Family? My only family was dead. I didn't deserve to live. I should be in heaven, with Mother and Father. Not with this man I hardly knew.

" A vampire?" And with those two words, I realized everything I knew, was gone.

* * *

**Uh-oh. I wonder what will happen next. Stay tuned and find out! Oh yea! Spread the word and review! Thanks!!!**

**p.s. New chapter up by Friday!  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here you go! Sorry this is so short! But my finals are coming up, and I won't be able to post everyday like I usually do. Please Make sure you read the note at the bottom. The note holds the fate for the continuation of the story.** :)

* * *

An approaching car took me out of my memory. I looked at the clock; it read 7:30.

Wow, I managed to lose the entire afternoon to my past.

I heard a couple of car doors shut and a pair of little feet run up the walk.

"Daddy!" Nessie burst threw the door, wearing a new outfit. She ran right up to me, arms spread out wide. I scooped her up and cradled her. We just stood there for a moment, Ness told me about every moment that happened in her afternoon.

Bella grumbled the entire time, Rosalie held Ness, only giving her up when Alice pried her away to try on something.

"It sounds like you had a very fun afternoon."

She smiled, "I did Daddy! Grandma bought you, Uncle Emmett, Uncle Jasper, and Grandpa all presents! I picked out yours!" I smiled, then kissed her hair and set her down to embrace my wife.

We didn't talk, just held each other. Bella and I hated to be apart. After the scare with the Volturi, we decided being together always was the best thing.

"Was your afternoon as bad as Nessie tells me?"

She made a face, "Worse."

Alice walked in then, "Oh my god Bella. It was_ shopping_ you sound like you have been tortured!"

"I have," Bella grumbled.

Alice made a face of disgust, then walked into the kitchen.

"Momma, I'm hungry."

"What would you like?"

Renesmee flashed her brilliant white teeth, Bella looked to me.

"Edward, do you mind taking her hunting? I really want to shower."

I was pretty thirsty. "Sure, no problem."

Nessie jumped into my arms, and positioned herself on my back.

Bella kissed us both, I thought about my mothers words.

_No matter what, I will make sure you are forever happy._

Well, she kept her promise. I am happy. And I shall forever be happy.

I have my family, and that to me is happiness.

**A/N: Hey! Sorry to interrupt! But The next part is actually part 2 of the story. Here is the summary**_**.**__ Edward never really got how Elizabeth could always take care of him, even when she was also dying. In this part of the story. Nessie has become sick; Bella is away, and he is left practically alone to take care of his daughter. But what happens when they get a surprise visitor? _**Okay, there ya have it! Please don't stop reading! My rough draft of this entire story in my notebook has part one of the story along with part 2. But if you would be so kind as to review with your thoughts, then I may or may not post part 2, thanks!**

**-Mailen**


End file.
